The invention is concerned with increasing the portion of heavy petroleum crudes which can be utilized as catalytic cracking feed stock to produce premium petroleum products, particularly motor gasoline of high octane number, or as high quality heavy fuel. The heavy ends of many crudes are high in Conradson Carbon (sometimes reported as Ramsbottom Carbon) and metals which are undesirable in catalytic cracking feed stocks and in products such as heavy fuel. The present invention provides an economically attractive method for selectively removing and utilizing these undesirable components from whole crudes and from the residues of atmospheric and vacuum distillations, commonly called atmospheric and vacuum residua or "resids." The terms "residual stocks," "resids" and similar terminology will be used here in a somewhat broader sense than is usual to include any petroleum fraction remaining after fractional distillation to remove some more volatile components. In that sense "topped crude" remaining after distilling off gasoline and lighter is a resid. The undesirable CC (for Conradson Carbon) and metal bearing compounds present in the crude tend to be concentrated in the resids because most of them have low volatility. The terms "Conradson Carbon" and "Ramsbottom Carbon" have reference to the two most used tests for this undesirable constituent. Some difference in numerical values by the two tests may be found for the same sample, but generally the test results from either are indicative of the same characteristic.
When catalytic cracking was first introduced to the petroleum industry in the 1930's the process constituted a major advance in its advantages over the previous technique for increasing the yield of motor gasoline from petroleum to meet a fast growing demand for that premium product. The catalytic process produces abundant yields of high octane naphtha from petroleum fractions boiling above the gasoline range, upwards of about 400.degree. F. Catalytic cracking has been greatly improved by intensive research and development efforts and plant capacity has expanded rapidly to a present day status in which the catalytic cracker is the dominant unit, the "workhorse" of a petroleum refinery.
As installed capacity of catalytic cracking has increased, there has been increasing pressure to charge to those units greater proportions of the crude entering the refinery. Two very effective restraints oppose that pressure, namely Conradson Carbon and metals content of the feed. As these values rise, capacity and efficiency of the catalytic cracker are adversely affected.
Quality of heavy fuels such as Bunker Oil and heavy gas oil is also increasingly affected as it becomes necessary to prepare these from crudes of high CC, metals and salt contents.
The effect of higher Conradson Carbon in catalytic cracking is to increase the portion of the charge converted to "coke" deposited on the catalyst. As coke builds up on the catalyst, the active surface of the catalyst is masked and rendered inactive for the desired conversion. It has been conventional to burn off the inactivating coke with air to "regenerate" the active surfaces, after which the catalyst is returned in cyclic fashion to the reaction stage for contact with and conversion of additional charge. The heat generated in the burning regeneration stage is recovered and used, at least in part, to supply heat of vaporization of the charge and endothermic heat of the cracking reaction. The regeneration stage operates under a maximum temperature limitation to avoid heat damage of the catalyst. Since the rate of coke burning is a function of temperature, it follows that any regeneration stage has a limit of coke which can be burned in unit time. As CC of the charge stock is increased, coke burning capacity becomes a bottle-neck which forces reduction in the rate of charging feed to the unit. This is in addition to the disadvantage that part of the charge has been diverted to an undesirable reaction product.
Metal bearing fractions contain, inter alia, nickel and vanadium which are potent catalysts for production of coke and hydrogen. These metals, when present in the charge, are deposited on the catalyst as the molecules in which they occur are cracked and tend to build up to levels which become very troublesome. The adverse effects of increased coke are as reviewed above. Excessive hydrogen also raises a bottle-neck problem. The lighter ends of the cracked product, butane and lighter, are processed through fractionation equipment to separate components of value greater than fuel to furnaces, primarily propane, butane and the olefins of like carbon number. Hydrogen, being incondensible in the "gas plant" occupies space as a gas in the compression and fractionation train and can easily overload the system when excessive amounts are produced by high metal content catalyst, causing reduction in charge rate to maintain the FCC Unit and auxiliaries operative.
In heavy fuels, used in stationary furnaces, turbines, marine and large stationary diesel engines, quality is a significant factor. For example, petroleum ash, particularly vanadium and sodium, attacks furnace refractories and turbine blades.
These problems have long been recognized in the art and many expedients have been proposed. Thermal conversions of resids produce large quantities of solid fuel (coke) and the pertinent processes are characterized as coking, of which two varieties are presently practiced commercially. In delayed coking, the feed is heated in a furnace and passed to large drums maintained at 780.degree.-840.degree. F. During the long residence time at this temperature, the charge is converted to coke and distillate products taken off the top of the drum for recovery of "coker gasoline," "coker gas oil" and gas. The other coking process now in use employs a fluidized bed of coke in the form of small granules at about 900.degree. to 1050.degree. F. The resid charge undergoes conversion on the surface of the coke particles during a residence time on the order of two minutes, depositing additional coke on the surfaces of particles in the fluidized bed. Coke particles are transferred to a bed fluidized by air to burn some of the coke at temperatures upwards of 1100.degree. F., thus heating the residual coke which is then returned to the coking vessel for conversion of additional charge.
These coking processes are known to induce extensive cracking of components which would be valuable for FCC charge, resulting in gasoline of lower octane number (from thermal cracking) than would be obtained by catalytic cracking of the same components. The gas oils produced are olefinic, containing significant amounts of diolefins which are prone to degradation to coke in furnace tubes and on cracking catalysts. It is often desirable to treat the gas oils by expensive hydrogenation techniques before charging to catalytic cracking or blending with other fractions for fuels. Coking does reduce metals and Conradson Carbon, but still leaves an inferior gas oil for charge to catalytic cracking.
Catalytic charge stock and fuel stocks may also be prepared from resids by "deasphalting" in which an asphalt precipitant such as liquid propane is mixed with the oil. Metals and Conradson Carbon are drastically reduced but at low yield of deasphalted oil.
Solvent extractions and various other techniques have been proposed for preparation of FCC charge stock from resids. Solvent extraction, in common with propane deasphalting, functions by selection on chemical type, rejecting from the charge stock the aromatic compounds which can crack to yield high octane components of cracked napththa. Low temperature, liquid phase sorption on catalytically inert silica gel is proposed by Shuman and Brace, Oil and Gas Journal, Apr. 6, 1953, page 113. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,378,531, 2,462,891 and 2,472,723, cited in the said parent application Ser. No. 875,326, filed Feb. 6, 1978.
The above noted U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,462,891 (Noll) and 2,378,531 (Becker) utilize a solid heat transfer medium to vaporize and preheat catalytic cracking charge stock utilizing heat from a catalytic regenerator. The intent of those patentees is to vaporize the total quantity of a catalytic charge stock, although it is recognized that a heavy portion of the charge may remain in liquid state and be converted to vaporized products of cracking and coke by prolonged contact with the heat transfer material, a conversion related to the coking processes earlier noted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,723 proposes the addition of an adsorptive clay to the charge for a catalytic cracking process. The clay is used on a "once-through" basis to adsorb the polynuclear aromatic compounds which are believed to be coke precursors and thus reduce the quantity of coke deposited on the active cracking catalyst also present in the cracking zone.
It is known to use solid heat transfer agents to induce extensive cracking of hydrocarbon charge stocks at the high temperatures and short reaction times which maximize ethylene and other olefins in the product. An example of such teachings is U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,878 to Pappas.